For Love of a Child
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: During 1995 and 1997 Healer K. McGonagall fought every thing to keep her three girls safe from the world that had damaged them in the first place. Did it help? Did the girls regain thier minds? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_The following is a story of one woman's road of protection. This story centers around one Healer and her three closest patients._

_Summary: During 1995 and 1997 Healer K. McGonagall fought every thing to keep her three girls safe from the world that had damaged them in the first place. Did it help? Did the girls regain thier minds? Read and find out. _

_minerva's-kitten_

_PS. In this story the names of the patients of the Psychiatric Ward have thier names changed to protect them and to differitiate thier selves now as opposed to who they used to be. I know that probably doesn't help a mind altered patient to change thier name but hey this is fiction!!_

_Also note that there are some ages manipulated._

_No flames for i will quickly extinguish them._

_Now that I have finished ranting.........ON with the SHOW!_

* * *

_**For Love of a Child**_

**Chapter 1: The Deputy Attacked**

Katherine McGonagall was just finishing her night rounds when she heard a loud commotion from the entrance. As she headed down the main hall of the psychiatric ward of St. Mungo's she saw her best mate; Kendra Dumbledore, screaming at the nurse.

"I'm telling you I can take her out! I'm her grandmother you idiot child!!" Kendra shouted.

"It's past curfew and that patient is not allowed out of the isolation ward," the nurse snapped.

"Abigale what's the issue now?" Katherine asked.

This new little nurse was constantly getting on Katherine's nerves.

"This woman thinks she can come any time of the night and take high risk patients out," Abigale Waters stated.

"Oh Katherine thank god it's you," Kendra sighed.

"Kendra what's wrong?" Katherine frowned at her friend's tear stained face.

"Minerva was attacked at Hogwarts. She's down stairs and….well he's been banished. I want Rachel," Kendra said hurriedly.

"Come on she's still up we'll go get her," Katherine replied taking her friend's hand.

"What!?" Abigale exclaimed.

Katherine sighed and turned to the nurse behind the glass.

"Abigale who's in charge here?" Katherine asked.

"You ma'am," Abigale replied.

"Good at least you know that much," Katherine sneered, "and next time someone asks to take out Rachel you know that if the last name is Dumbledore or McGonagall they have my explicit permission understand!"

Abigale nodded lamely as the two old witches headed off to the isolation ward of the floor.

* * *

They stopped in front of room 112 and each took a deep breathe.

"She's not going to like hearing this," Katherine stated.

"She deserves to know why her parents aren't coming tomorrow," Kendra stated.

Katherine nodded and typed the code to the room. The door slid open and the two women entered the white room covered in pictures that looked like a young child had done them.

In the corner of the room on a small bed sat a woman of forty with black hair and blue green eyes. In her eyes and in the way she sat you could tell she did not have the mentality she should. This was evident when the woman saw the doctor enter and squealed excitedly jumping at the woman and wrapping her legs around her waist.

Because of the woman's height and personal strength she was able to keep them both up and even some how situate the short and slim woman on her hip as she would a little child.

"Granny I missed you so much," the girl replied.

"I've only been gone three hours silly," Katherine laughed.

"I still missed you," the girl replied and saw the other woman, "Hi grandma!"

"Hey baby," Kendra smiled a little sadly.

"Rachel baby we have something very important to tell you," Katherine replied sitting in a chair in the room.

Kendra sat on the bed.

"What?" Rachel asked as she started toying with the necklace around her grandmother's neck.

"It's about daddy and mummy dear one. Do you remember daddy telling you he had to hide from the ministry and he can't see you right now?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah…but he comes at night before I go to bed sometimes. You let him in," Rachel stated.

"Aye I do…well baby…well mummy isn't going to be able to come at all," Katherine replied.

"Why?" Rachel frowned looking into her grandmother's emerald orbs.

"She got hurt very bad by some very bad people. She's in the hospital," Katherine explained gently.

"Here?" Rachel asked.

"Yes this hospital. Now you can't see her all the time…but tonight grandma and I will take you down to see her. But you have to be very very very quiet okay?" Katherine asked.

Rachel nodded and wrapped her arms around her granny's neck.

"Rachel you have to walk. Granny can't carry you all the way down," Kendra stated.

Rachel stood pulling her granny up with her.

"Come on let's go," Rachel stated.

Katherine and Kendra smiled leading the girl out of the psychiatric ward and down two levels to the Spell Damage Ward.

* * *

"Visiting hours were over at eight," the nurse at the desk replied.

"I'm Healer McGonagall. I'm here to see Minerva McGonagall," Katherine snapped, "I don't care what time it is."

"But…I…I could loose my job if I let you in," the woman stammered intimidated by the woman's fierce glare.

"I don't care! What room?" Katherine snapped.

"She's in 322 Katherine," another nurse replied walking up to the station.

"Thank you Helga," Katherine winked and headed off with Rachel clinging to her and Kendra following behind.

"Madam Frost we aren't supposed to…"

"Anna, Healer McGonagall is responsible for a fourth of the budget for this Hospital. She's a board member and the head of the psychiatric ward. Plus her husband is your Head. She can do what ever she bloody well pleases around here," Helga stated walking off.

* * *

Katherine, Kendra, and Rachel quietly entered Minerva's room and saw the deputy headmistress lying on the white bed in a white hospital gown with her black hair spread out over the back of the pillow. Kendra took a seat on the right of the bed and took the pale woman's hand while Rachel sat on the foot of the bed and stared at the woman with tears in her eyes.

Katherine stood at the foot of the bed behind Rachel looking over Minerva's chart.

"Four to the chest!? Bloody Hell Kendra!" Katherine swore.

"Katy is she going to be okay?" Kendra asked.

"She's got my blood in her…I believe so. The question though is if someone as worried about appearances as Minerva can handle the scars that are going to be left behind," Katherine sighed.

She wrote a note on the chart and put it back down before going over to the chair on the left and sitting in it just staring at her daughter.

About an hour later Rachel had crawled up the bed and was lying next to her mother sleeping. Kendra stood to leave and sighed.

"Katy are you really going to let her stay all night?"

"Her mother nearly got taken from her by a pious bigot bitch Kendra. I'm not making her leave right now," Katherine stated.

Kendra nodded and quietly left the hospital knowing Katherine would be spending yet another night at the hospital instead of in her home. It seemed that since Rachel had been placed in the same place their daughters were that all Katherine did was work.


	2. Chapter 2

_Forgot to mention in the first chapter but I own nothing but the OCs_

_Also each chapter could stand alone but I am putting them all together._

**Chapter 2: Access Denied**

Dolores Umbridge smirked proudly as she walked through St. Mungo's and rode the lifts to the sixth floor. She'd discovered a most juicy bit of information on the esteemed Deputy and Headmaster and was quite eager to have it confirmed.

She entered the psychiatric ward and her snooty attitude took over as she sniffed looking unpleasantly at all the wackos around the large room twitching or chatting away to themselves or whatever odd behavior they were displaying. She walked over to the information nurses station and tapped on the glass.

"Yes how may I help you?" the nurse asked.

She was a very old looking woman with a name take that read: Nurse Baker.

"Ah Baker yes I'd like to see Annette Dumbledore please," Umbridge replied.

Baker smirked, "Ma'am we don't have a Dumbledore in this facility."

"Yes you do," Umbridge frowned.

"No ma'am I'm sorry we don't. I've worked here longer than anyone but our head Healer and I can tell you that no such person is here," the nurse replied.

"Then let me speak with your head," Dolores snapped in agitation.

Baker nodded and picked up a phone as her voice broadcasted over the intercom.

"Healer McGonagall to the front. Healer McGonagall to the front please," the nurse called and hung up the phone.

"McGonagall?" Umbridge asked looking a little frightened.

"Yes…Don't you know Katherine McGonagall is head of the Psychiatrics? Benjamin McGonagall is head of the Spell Damage Ward," the nurse frowned.

"I'm in a conference meeting Alice who wants me?" a voice called over a private intercom in the glass station.

"A woman here seems confused. She's looking for a Dumbledore," Baker answered.

"Send her back," the voice replied.

"She'll see you in her office Ma'am. Just through this door and it's the red door on the left," Baker explained buzzing Umbridge into the office hall.

Dolores found the door she'd been told to and read on the gold plaque on the door: **Katherine G. McGonagall; PhD, MD Head of Psychiatrics.**

Dolores knocked and heard a crisp enter. She opened the door and found a slim and aristocratic woman sitting in a black leather armchair behind a large oak desk. The woman was quite beautiful with ebony hair that had grey streaks running through it in long ringlets. Her eyes were a deep and large emerald and she wore a white lab coat over her red dress.

Sitting across from her in a slightly smaller leather arm chair was a broad shoulder muscular man with salt and pepper short hair with a trimmed goatee with grey eyes. He was in a black three piece suit and white lab coat. He was incredibly handsome.

"Hello," Katherine replied, "I'm Healer McGonagall and this is my husband…"

"Healer McGonagall," the man winked and laughed as he stood and held his hand to the woman.

Katherine made no move to stand.

"Dolores Umbridge," Dolores replied shaking his hand.

"Ah so it's you that put my baby in my ward," Benjamin stated as he sat back down.

Katherine twitched her head to the other leather chair across from her desk. Dolores sat looking mildly worried.

"What are you talking about?" Dolores asked.

"I assume you realize it is illegal to attack an unarmed teacher on Hogwarts grounds without due cause. Especially a pregnant one," Katherine replied crossing her arms.

"I…what?" Dolores blinked.

"My daughter nearly lost a two month fetus. You are lucky Poppy Pomfrey is the nurse at that school," Benjamin replied.

"Now that we know what an idiot you are…what in blazes are you here for?" Katherine asked.

"I'm looking for Annette Dumbledore. I have proof here that…that she is the illegitimate child of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall," Dolores replied looking flustered.

She was starting to feel her hopes going down the drain. Umbridge was also disturbed at the fact that these two were speaking causally to her she could feel the crackle of their magics in the silent rage they were hiding.

"There is no illegitimate child of Dumbledore and McGonagall. To have a bastard child the parents should not want it. This is not the case," Katherine stated.

"Then she's here," Dolores replied.

"There is no Dumbledore child here," Benjamin stated, "Unless you count Bridgett and Rachel."

"Who?" Dolores asked.

"Ah you see in my ward no longer are they called by their original names because they are not yet back to their original person. In my ward all the patients are given new names," Katherine smiled, "So should you ever join my 'little children' as I call them you would me named….Gertrude I think."

"Well….how do the visitors know who they are looking for?" Dolores asked.

"Most of the families know the new names," Benjamin answered.

"Well…who does Minerva come to see?" Dolores asked.

"No one in the last two weeks. I thank you for ruining that," Katherine replied.

Dolores sighed this was becoming very tiresome. She wondered did these two crackpots always play mind games.

* * *

_"I believe our children would say yes to that thought," Benjamin chuckled inside his wife's head. _

_"We're doctors it's our specialty," Katherine answered._

_"Should we let her see the girls?" Benjamin asked. _

_"Well there isn't any proof she's Albus'…plus Albus told me she'd be coming. You know he had to save her from the centaurs," Katherine giggled in his head. _

_"No! Really? How'd she manage that?" Benjamin asked._

_"Granger and Potter led her to a giant and she was carted off by the centaurs," Katherine answered. _

_"That is truly comical…now back to the lady," Benjamin nodded. _

* * *

"Okay so she has come to see someone before. Who was it? Who has Albus Dumbledore come to see?" Dolores asked.

"They come to see several. They are so nice to their former students," Katherine smiled.

Dolores sighed again.

"All right…can you take me to the ones they see the most?" Dolores asked hopefully.

"Certainly," Katherine nodded and stood pressing a button on a box on her desk.

"Alice take messages I'm going to go be mommy," Katherine stated.

"Aye, aye captain," the answer was.

"Okay let's go," Katherine replied flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"I'd love to go but I have my own work sadly. Thanks for lunch sexy it was excellent as always," Benjamin replied as he pulled her too him once she got around her desk and kissed her sweetly.

"Get out of here," Katherine replied slapping his hip as he left. Dolores watched them oddly.

"Shall we?" Katherine asked standing by her door.

Dolores blinked unaware the woman had moved from in front of her.

"You're certainly fast for a woman of your age," Dolores remarked as Katherine shut the door behind them.

"Exactly how old do you think I am?" Katherine replied.

"Um I didn't…that is to say…"

"Miss Umbridge where I am about to take you meaning what you say and saying what you mean is vital to these children. All three of them are of the mindset of seven year olds. I've reason to believe only one or two of them will ever get to even a age of fifteen mental capacity if that," Katherine stated as they exited the offices and were back in the main room.

"Oooh McG…McG I got to talk to you about the bugs in my head," a twitchy old man stated as he hurried to the two women.

Katherine took out a small pin light and flashed it in the man's ear.

"It's a conga line Jeff they aren't plotting to kill you. I'll have Baker flush your head with water in a few," Katherine replied.

The man sighed and saluted her.

"Thanks McG," he nodded and hurried off again.

"Conga line of insects?" Dolores asked as Katherine started toward a set of double doors marked: **ISOLATION**.

"Jeff believes he has a head full of insects ever since he crash landed in a swamp in the Grindelwald War. There is of course nothing in there but it's better to tell him the insects are merely playing and not trying to eat his brain. In many cases of the long term Miss Umbridge it's better to indulge them from time to time," Katherine explained as she typed in the code and the double doors slid apart.

"Here is the isolation ward," Katherine replied as they walked through, "every one of these rooms has its own code and I am the only healer these people constantly see. Many of these people have been deserted by their families and I have become a sort of Den Mother to them while in the main ward I am simply one of the favorite doctors."

"I see," Dolores nodded.

"Now it is lunch time so the three girls we want to see are all in one room. They get along together well so I usually let the nurses let them play with each other," Katherine explained as they came to the very last room on the hall.

Katherine typed in the code for the room and entered with Dolores following behind.

In the room Dolores saw a girl of fifty-four that was of medium height and size with blonde curls and blue eyes, a girl of fifty-four that was short and slim with straight blonde hair and grey eyes, and a short slim girl of forty with ebony locks and blue green eyes. All three were seated at a table eating from little trays and chatting away about something or other.

The grey eyed child happened to look up as the door shut and squealed as she bolted from the chair and jumped at the Healer.

Dolores backed up thinking Katherine was being attacked and instead found Katherine chuckling happily as she situated the girl on her hip like she would any other child.

"How have you been Natasha?" Katherine asked.

"I've been very good today mummy," the woman replied hugging the healer and kissing her cheek.

"And hello to you girls too," Katherine called as she came over to the table and sat in Natasha's vacated chair with the girl on her lap.

"Hi granny," Rachel smiled.

"Hi Auntie Katy," the blue eyed child smiled and giggled.

"What's so funny Bridgett?" Katherine asked.

"Katy, Katy is batty," Bridgett giggled causing the other two girls to giggle.

"Oh I see we've learned a new rhyme," Katherine smirked.

Bridgett nodded.

"Now girls I have a guest with me. This is Dolores Umbridge. She was a professor at Hogwarts this year and is a ministry flunky," Katherine replied gesturing for Dolores to come closer.

"Hi Miss Umbridge," the girl answered politely.

"Hello," Dolores nodded, "Would you three explain to me who you are?"

"I'm Katherine's god daughter," Bridgett answered.

"I'm her baby," Natasha stated.

"I'm her baby's baby," Rachel replied.

"You're not my baby," Natasha frowned.

"No silly I'm Mina's baby," Rachel replied.

"Oh yeah," Natasha nodded and frowned, "Wait a minute…you're the lady that put my sissy in the hospital. She doesn't like hospitals you made her very upset."

"My mummy and brothers were very cross," Bridgett nodded.

"I decided I don't like you anymore since you hurt my mummy," Rachel huffed.

"I see. And who is your daddy…Rachel is it?" Dolores asked.

"My daddy is very nice and very strong. He can hold me still just like granny," Rachel answered turning to look at the woman.

"Mina can't though without magic because she's special," Bridgett stated.

"She's a baby," Natasha replied looking at Delores.

"No Natasha I said she has a baby not she is a baby," Katherine replied.

"You mean I get to be an auntie?" Natasha asked.

Katherine nodded.

"I get to be one too!" Bridgett exclaimed.

"I get to be the big sister now!" Rachel squealed the three girls bolted from their chairs and jumped on the little bed jumping up and down singing some nonsense song about babies.

Katherine stood and came over to Dolores.

"Miss Umbridge may I speak freely?" Katherine replied.

Umbridge nodded and was shocked went Katherine had her hand around the woman's throat and the woman against the wall.

"These children have been through hell because of people like you and people like Voldemort. You stick your nose in my ward again it better be because you are a patient or I won't be so accommodating," Katherine hissed.

Dolores whimpered and nodded as the room door slid open and their stood Nurse Baker.

"Oh she's still poking around? Well at any rate I have the girl's medicines," Baker replied holding up a small tray with three medicine cups.

"I'll see to it. Alice show Miss Umbridge out," Katherine replied letting the toad go not taking her eyes off of her.

"Noted," Baker nodded taking Dolores' arm, "Come along ma'am your visiting hour is up!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Attacks in the Night**

Midnight in the Psychiatric Ward of St. Mungo's. Two young nurses were sitting behind the glass station over looking the main room.

All patients were in their rooms asleep or doing whatever it was they were doing. All the doctors for this ward were at thier homes during this stormy night sleeping most likely.

The nurses were working on charts and were very frightened when the doors blew open and in walked three cloaked figures with white masks.

One of them shattered the glass of the nurse's station and two jumped over as one grabbed the girls.

"Ello puppets. We're looking for Dumbledore's brats," the man sneered.

"We…we don't have Dumbledores here," Grimsby stuttered.

"Yes they do," a woman's voice replied looking over files.

"Where are they?" the man asked.

"Isolation," the woman's voice smirked.

"We'll deal with these two later," the man hissed as he waved his wand over the nurses and they were bound and gagged.

The three death eaters; as that was what they were headed off down to the isolation ward where they blasted through the doors and started blasting all the doors of the rooms not caring what damage was done till they got to room 112.

* * *

Rachel jerked awake and whimpered softly as the dark figures entered her room. She pulled her covers over her head hoping they'd go away. Her sheet was jerked off of her and she was thrown out of bed onto the floor.

"Lookie here. The little Dumbledore brat in the psycho ward," the female chuckled.

"Lost her mind from the Dark Lord's attack word has it. Her aunt did as well," One of the men replied throwing Natasha at Rachel.

"And here's Dumbledore's sister. Made crazy by muggles," the other man laughed.

Natasha pulled Rachel and Bridgett to her glaring at them.

"You are not supposed to be here!" Natasha snapped.

"Feisty thing for being of the mentality of a brat," one of the men chuckled and slapped the girl hard. Natasha turned to face them glaring through her tears.

"Let's get this over with I want to have some fun with that cute nurse," the second man gruffed.

The three raised their wands and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

"Illumnus Protego!" a voice stated casually as a brilliant white light of shield appeared in front of the girls and rebound the curses.

The three death eaters barely had time to save themselves.

"What the bloody hell!?" the woman snarled.

The three girls were looking all around smiling.

"Something or someone is in here," the first man stated.

The girls were looking around as much as the death eaters when the high window up above shattered raining sharp glass on the death eaters slicing at them like knives but the girls were left unharmed. The rain from the storm outside began to leak inside.

"I told you you weren't supposed to be in here," Natasha smirked.

"Granny's going to get you now," Rachel added grinning.

"Granny?" the first man asked.

"Your granny's dead," the second snarled.

A slow tsk tsk tsking was heard and the death eaters looked up to see a soaking wet woman sitting in the window seal. Her hair blew around her and stuck in some place to her face. Her white spaghetti strap nightdress was soaked throw and you could see through it when the lightening lit up the sky.

"So much trouble you're making to my ward. So much trouble to my children," the woman tsked as she dropped and landed on the ground as softly as a cat on the glass barefoot.

"Who the hell are you?" the second man snapped coming forward.

"Oh yes no introductions my manners leave me with my age I'm afraid," the woman sighed, "I'm Katherine. Katherine LeFay McGonagall. I'm Minerva's mother."

"Minerva's mother?" the first man questioned.

"Aye and I'm quite displeased at the way you treated my patients and my children," Katherine nodded stepping forward as the glass cracked beneath her.

"We might as well have some fun with you. You seem fitter than the nurses," the second man replied coming forward and pinning Katherine against the wall.

He took off his mask to reveal Amycus Carrow.

He ripped open the front of Katherine's gown and started fondling her breasts as his other hand went into the bottom of her night dress toward her knickers.

"You know the last time this happened my husband walked in," Katherine groaned.

"And what happened?" Amycus asked.

"I killed the son of a bitch," Benjamin replied flinging a dagger into the death eaters back.

Amycus groaned and slowly fell to his knees looking up at Katherine.

"Aw Ben I was saving that poisoned dagger," Katherine pouted.

"I'll buy you another one," Benjamin replied.

He came in the room in red cotton pajamas that were soaked as was his hair.

"Who are you?" the first man asked as now the other two death eaters didn't know what to do.

The female was knelt over the dying man trying to help as he foamed at the mouth and convulsed before lying still staring at the ceiling.

"Well then are you two going to leave or not?" Katherine asked.

In answer the other two started firing spells at her with full force. With the death eaters distracted on her Benjamin was able to get the three girls out as well as round up the other patients and get everyone safely to the main room where he freed the nurses.

Ben then punched through the glass of what appeared to be a fire alarm and pushed the red button hard as he then grabbed the phone device next to it and shouted, "DEATH EATERS IN PSYCH ATTACKING!!! I REAPEAT DEATHER EATERS IN PSYCH ATTACKING!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!"

Alarms stating go off all over the place.

* * *

Katherine easily handled both death eaters and in no time had the other man; Rudolphus Lestrange, dead. The woman; Alecto Carrow, was not cowering under her.

"Tell your master he tries screwing with any of my children or grandchildren again and I'll mount his head in my husband's den!" Katherine hissed before pointing her wand at the woman's wand hand and shattering it as she took the wand and snapped it in three pieces.

Alecto cried out in pain as she disappeared just seconds before the aurors arrived.

* * *

All the psych patients were watching as the aurors and the coroners left with the bodies. Ben and Katherine were wrapped around each other with blankets on them and the patients behind them.

"We fixed the damage ma'am you can move everyone back to bed if you like and we're sorry for what happened. We're gonna post aurors around this ward now knowing what's at stake," Shaklebolt said nodding to Rachel, Bridgett, and Natasha.

The three girls were watching everything in fascination.

"Thank you Kingsley and I'd like you to tell Albus and Minerva personally and tell them if they want.... to get me and I'll verify the girls are fine," Katherine replied.

Kingsley nodded and left after the others.

"Okay everyone back to bed!" Katherine stated.

With the nurses help all patients were put to bed safely and sleeping.

"You're safe Annette I promise," Katherine whispered tucking her granddaughter in the bed.

"I know. I have you," Rachel/Annette smiled and shut her eyes.

Katherine smiled and kissed the girl's head laving the room.

"Let's go home," Ben sighed.

Katherine nodded and held him close as he apparated them to their home.


End file.
